Photovoltaic cells convert light energy into electricity using the photovoltaic effect. Photovoltaic cells that have electrical contacts on only their back surface (all-back-contact photovoltaic cells) may provide advantages over photovoltaic cells having contacts on their front surface. For example, all-back-contact photovoltaic cells avoid problems that occur in front-contact photovoltaic cells such as shading loss from contacts and relatively higher series resistance due to the trade-off between contact resistance and reflectance. However, conventional processes for fabricating all-back-contact photovoltaic cells, such as photolithography, may be complex and risk damaging the photovoltaic cell material with high temperatures. Accordingly, new processes for fabricating all-back-contact photovoltaic cells are desirable.